fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghiracio Jornetti/Selenium Ignatius
Summary Ghiracio is the main antagonist of arc 1- prior to Ardam's reveal. He appears multiple times throughout arc 1- with his name remaining unsaid. Only being referred to as "Your Excellency" Or "His Excellency". The first time he is seen in person is when the Kaemerge reveal themselves to the world. The first time we see him battle is when men from Lucius Clarke's Rebelious Proto-human supremacy faction invade his compound, though this is less of a battle, and more of a massacre, as they are killed within seconds. He later battles arctaius after the 4 apostles are defeated. While the battle 8s one sided in his favor at First- arctaius gradually begins to gain the advantage. He would also boost Arctaius' power up greatly for the battle with ardam later by firing his epsilon ray- which, due to its plasma composition,arctaius was able to absorb much of it. Following this- Jornetti begins losing. With this- he sacrifices his life to summon Ardam. History Early Childhood Ghiracio was born on February 7th of 1924 in Naples, Vitedonia((before the country became castellarano)). He lived in an orphanage, as his parents disappeared soon after he was born. He lived a hard life as a child, due to Naples being controlled by one of many Mafia Bosses, now turned warlords in this era- due to lack of governmental influence. The name of the warlord who controlled Naples was Domenico Lombardi He had gained a large amount of friends during this time period- which would come to be a double-edged sword later in his life. He also had multiple people in his life that were older than him- that he looked up to greatly. Adolescence As the boy grew up in Naples, he continued to see travesties done by the Lombardi Family. Each one pushing him closer to wanting to usurp their control. In addition to influence from the people that were around him. The final straw- that pushed him to finally join the fight against them, however- was the shooting of the orphanage he once lived in by a hit sent by Lombardi to the one who headed the orphanage, Michele Carpetini, a former capo of a syndicate which once opposed the Lombardi. However, was reformed, and had no interest in returning to his former life. However, Lombardi thought otherwise. As the children living at the orphanage were greatly injured in the attack- and indiscriminate shooting, he decided that it was time. At 14 years old, with his unblocked protomis, he began training, with both his abilities, and use of firearms. From there- he began a full war, and made sacrifices along the way. He began to become much more hardened as he was faced with increasingly harder decisions. Such as the betrayal of many of those he found to be friends when he was a child, Such as Gornozello- one of his closest friends, and Tiacia, his girlfriend. Regardless-- he kept pushing forward, until, after 2 years- the resistance had liberatorated the whole of Naples beside the downtown area- where Lombardi’s manor itself was. After fighting “Iceman” Marino- Lombardi’s strongest guard, he killed Domenico himself. Effectively ending his rule. From here- he was able to get at a bit of peace. World War 2- Drafting His peace would not last for long- however, as he was drafted into the military. As he was 18 when the Alternate WW2 began. In a massively unpopular decision by the Vitedonia Government, to join the Solar Entente(Alliance built on the ideas of using qun’mi technology to colonize the solar system). Despite the clear problem of strong criminal organizations within the country. He was sent to the nation of Sanaib in the middle east. He was sent with a naval fleet in the persian gulf, that planned to begin a naval landing, in order to provide supplies to their armies already there. This ended in a failure, however- when The Neo Persian Empire, and Sanaib caught the fleet in a pincer attack. Which caused the fleet’s destruction- Ghiracio, however, took this chance to jump ship, as he then made it to shore.From here, he began to travel throughout Sanaib, through the many towns, while concurrently dodging patrols searching for deserters such as himself. As he continued to travel, he would eventually arrive in a qun'mi research site within the great crag, the ruins of babylon. Where miyamura and Ardam had battled before tiyamura’s death, and Ardam’s sealing. He heard a disembodied voice as he saw some sort of glowing symbol. This was ardam, who stated that he had been observing him for a long amount of time(( and, who, unbeknownst to jornetti- had decided that he was the perfect pawn)). He spoke of humanity's many crimes, and stated that with him- he could bring divine retribution upon humanity, by helping him. As ardam claimed himself to be a god, Jornetti simply called him a heretic- being a devout believer in Arnulflism( Fictional form of Christianity- based upon the teachings of Saint Arnulf). Though- as time went along, his views changed- and he began to support Ardam's views. As he heard more stories from Ardam, he secretly established his own empire in the ruins of Babylon, he named it the Kaemerge empire. The name being those of Ardam's original followers. He then discarded his old name, and took a false one- Selenium Ignatius. As such, the hero of naples had disappeared. Establishment of the Kamerge From here, Ghiracio begun to expand the influence of the Kaemerge, setting up deals with world leaders in order to station settlements, fortresses, and outposts in the worlds countries. He made sure to make use of stealth technology, while helping with the leaders interests, they also controllers information regarding the area around their bases, and their members. One of his only failures was in 1952- where his attempt to set up a fortress in the North American federation. Stopped by a proto-human, master strategist Cyamus Corde. This was the same battle in which he lost his arm. Thus did not stop his expansion however- as eh would simply art it up further north in the Jefferson district- which consists of most of the great lake region. He also began to employ scientists to the kaemerge- that took part in more Controversial Research. Appearance ty Personality Ghiracio is a stoic, and extremely focused man. He is known to only care about two things. 'Expanding the kamerge's influence, and retaining said influence. He commonly speaks in short sentences, if the conversation doesn't involve something in which he finds to be important. ' Personal Statistics 'Alignment:Lawful Evil Name:Ghiracio Jornetti Origin:Tides Of Protomis ''' '''Gender:Male Age:92 Date of Birth:Febuary 7th-1924 Birthplace:Naples,Vitedonia(Now Castellarano) Status:Deceased Affiliation: Empire Imperial Family Combat Statistics Tier:6-B(Easily Dispatched Post-Training Arctaius before his power began to swell-Capable if defeating all of the 4 apostles by himself)|High 6-B|High 6-A(The Epsilon ray has a yield of 90 petatons,and is capable of destroying most of eurasia and beyond-as seen by Zhao's Future Sight) Powers and Abilities:Martial Arts(Shown To Be A Master In Hand To Hand Combat-Should be better then any of the 4 tides), Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Time Manipulation,(Shown To be Capable Of Forwarding, Reversing, Or Freezing time at 5 seconds intervals-Increases to 10 seconds when using Afius Core),Precognition(Given His Battle Expirience, Jornetti is more then capable of predicting his opponent's Moves), Flight ' 'Attack Potency:6-B|High 6-B|High 6-A| Speed:Revitalistic|Revitalistic+ Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Island Class|Large Island Class Durability:Island Level |Large Island Level Stamina:High Range:Kilometers|Kilometers|Planetary Standard Equipment:None Intelligence:Extrodinary Genius(Built the Framework for the kaemerge empire- was able to form alliances with corrupt politicians- along with creating working fallbacks if the kaemerge are betrayed. High Combat skill due to over 50 years of battle Expirience. ''' '''Weaknesses:None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key:Base|Afius Core Drive|Epsilon Ray ''' '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: